Bleeding Hearts
by Shiya Ai Miyazaki
Summary: Raziel, Aelita, and Tsumi, live together, and have been living together since Raziel and Aelita met in middle school, one fateful day after Aelitas only remaining family was murdered, by the band ASK. Note Code Lyoko Is Main Anime, But Comes In Later.


_**Bleeding Hearts**_

_**By: Kazumi Aelita Hidaka**_

**Chapter 1:**

"**Raziel" I yelled waving to him. He was sitting under our favorite tree, waiting for me. I had been in cram school, and had to stay late, but he always waited and I always came to meet him in Koen De Sakura. Raziel stood up and I dropped my bag hugging him. Today his hug was weak, not a normal hug, something was wrong and it was up to me to figure it out. When he let go I looked up at him "Razzy what's wrong?" I said looking at him worriedly. When I asked him he looked away, picked up his bag and turned away the wind blew my hair to the side as he stood there, and I starred at his back. "Nothing…" He said quietly and began walking "Lets get you home" He said and took my hand as we began to walk. I couldn't look him in the face after that, so we walked in silence to my apartment. We said our usually goodbye and made a promise to meet the next night at 6:00pm and then go to lead our Youth Group. We had been doing this for years, teaching kids in elementary school about the Lord that lived above us and protected us and watched over us, we taught them last week that love is faithful, love is kind, love is never ending…. and love will last forever. Somehow I thought the love between me and Raziel wouldn't last forever, he hadn't told me anything was wrong but I sensed it, I watched as he boarded the bus to go to his house. I took the elevator up to my apartment and watched as the bus drove off into the distance leaving a cloud of smoke behind. I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in with my eyes closed, and slipped off my shoes. "Mama…Papa, Im home" I said cheerfully, trying not to worry them again. I walked into the living room and my parents were dropped to the floor. And the lead member of ASK, the band that envied Bad Luck, my band, was waiting, their lead member was tapping a pipe against one of his hands lightly. I backed away. The last two members appeared behind me and held me down while the leader beat me to a bloody pulp and then they left I grabbed my cell phone and watched them drive off. I ran to Raziels apartment. Which just had to be miles away, and the buses had stopped running, I finally slipped in the rain collapsing outside his apartment, I rolled to the side of the road after slipping and pulled out my cell phone dialing his number. My breathing and heartbeat unsteady as I lay there listening to the ringing and then, "Hello?" Came his sweet musical voice. "Raz…iel…" I breathed heavily. "Aelita!" He said surprised, he could hear the rain pouring around me. "Where are you, why aren't you inside?" He yelled worried. "Th-they attacked me…" I breathed heavily again, "ASK attacked me and beat me to a pulp they left me for dead, but I escaped….Im outside your apartment….please come and…." Before I could finish I fell over out cold, and lay in the rain with Raziel still on the line in my hand. "Aelita!" He yelled and dropped the phone running down the stairs and out the doors into the rain to lift me in his arms and take me upstairs to his apartment. He looked over my bruises and wounds as his little sister Tsumi walked into the room with the medical kit and handed it to him. "Here ya go Razzy" She exclaimed happily. As he took the kit with one hand he ruffled her hair "Thanks Tsumi, now go watch TV for an hour and then go to bed please" He said sweetly and Tsumi nodded and skipped off happily, Raziel cleaned and bandaged my wounds, and then sat by my side for hours, as I lay there my heartbeat and breathing back to normal. He sighed a bit and touched my cheek, I flinched a little and then put my hand in his and he felt some tears fall onto his hand. "Aelita…" He looked at me and smiled, tears welling in his eyes. I sat up and he hugged me close, his tears falling onto my head. "Razzy I…." But I was interrupted by his sweet candy like lips pressing gently against mine. And for one moment, just that moment, I felt as if my bleeding heart had been cured by Raziels candy sweet kiss. As I nuzzled my head down on his chest, we fell asleep together, in eachothers arms, and I remembered the words I once said to my kids. _'Love is faithful, love is kind, love is never ending, love is patient, love keeps no record of wrongs, love will last forever' _ That's what my mind said and that's what I thought would happen with me and Raziel.**

**End Chapter 1**

**To Be Contniued: As I strived for success to help Raziel, in return for his letting me stay with him. Will the stress of being a singer and a concession stand worker, put too much stress on me and I'll collapse.**

**Next Tine: "Promise: Never Go Back On Your Word"**


End file.
